Tera Blackheart
by TeraGurl
Summary: Tera Blackheart is now 17 when she goes on a quest to find her pirate father. But not far into her quest, she meets the daring, ravishing, hearthrob, Captain Jack Sparrow...But not before she meets her new partner, Vianna.
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
The stratosphere around them was frigid, as the wind, harsh. And the water below was adhering through extreme cold as the ocean sprayed the faces of young Anna and her father.  
  
She stood at the bow of the ship, hanging over railing, beaming radiantly at the heavens in front of her. Anna was born into a prosperous family. Something she wasn't very content with. She always had to be smart, mature, and proper even as a child, not at all fit to do anything according to her father.  
  
She didn't know her but she was told many times she had her mother's eyes. Her mother passed away, shortly after giving birth to her and after that incident, her father tried his best to take care of her but didn't always know what was greatest.  
  
" Father, Isn't this exquisite?" Anna began.  
  
After a long cessation of sound, she turned to him, not thoroughly sure of why she didnt get a reply. When she saw him, she realized that he was gazing at the ocean as the waves collapsed against each other aggressively. He turned his gaze from the ocean to his daughter as a smile found a way to his face.  
  
" Yes...It is lovely." Her father answered, warming his arms with his hand. He paused slightly. " Don't you find it a bit cold, Anna? This really isn't the place for-?"  
  
" Father, I'm fine. Im having a remarkable time." Anna answered, almost aggrivated but she wore a smile nonetheless.  
  
Guards and sailors patrolled the ship as if they were hawks looking for prey. Anna was now sixteen. The only thing Anna wanted was a outing.An adventure so to speak. So this is what her father has allowed her.Or what she thought.  
  
The atmosphere was a bit colder now that the sun was setting. The sky became a more teal blue with tiny tints of purple and grey.  
  
She could hear the wind roaring. Anna loved it. The icy wind embraced her, sending chills down her spine. It lifted her hair, folding each strand over themselves in a somewhat braid. It was almost hissing...whistling loudly as if singing a dangerous song. This was the adventure Anna was looking for.  
  
" Its getting pretty rough out here...Maybe we should-". Her father began  
  
" Go back?" she finished. She knew he would say it sometime but just not so soon. She's heard it all her life. " Father, you said this would be an adventure.  
  
" Yes, I know what i said..." He was interrupted again.  
  
" We're suppoused to be out here for 2 weeks. We've been out here for two hours!"  
  
" Anna, I dont think-"  
  
" Its safe." Anna knew this would follow the arguemnt. She knew her father couldn't keep a promise. Anna knew there was nothing more she could do. The words finally fell from his mouth.  
  
" We're turning back." He told her.  
  
" I knew it!" Anna shouted. " I knew you couldn't keep a promise!"  
  
She ran from him, lying on her back, on one of the long benches nailed on the dock with her eyes closed. She tryed to get her mind off of anger, waiting. What she was waiting for was anyones guess. He's turning the ship around, she thought. And she also knew she could not change his mind.  
  
" Luitenent, unknown ship headed this way. I think you ought to see this!" One of the sailors bellowed. Anna paid no attention, still lying trying to think of something.  
  
The predicament got louder. She opened an eye and saw her father pulling out his telescope, observing the unknown ship. Without another second passing, the unknown ship...became known.at least to him and his crew anyway. His fingers became numb and the telescope fell from his grip.  
  
" Hoist the sails, men!" Her father barked giving orders to the crew.  
  
Anna's eyes jolted open quickly and she rose to her feet, dashing to her father.  
  
" What are you doing?! Father, I really must protest. Shouldn't we be fleeing?" Anna demanded, yelling over the chaos.  
  
" Anna's right, Luitenent. It's incredibably fast. Faster than our ship, sir. We could never loose them!" the sailor answered.  
  
" Who are they, anyway?!" she asked the sailor.  
  
" Pirates, m' lady!" he answered  
  
" Pirates?" Anna was clearly shocked. This was it. How could a situation that's suppoused to be horrible become the greatest thing that ever happened. She could flee.  
  
" I suggest ye barricade yeself in the cabin. You'll be safer there." He said before he rapidly ran off, helping the other sailors.  
  
She couldn't. She had to see it for herself. This was an adventure, the adventure she craved for so long.  
  
She ran her way through the chaos to the telescope her father dropped. When she scanned the ocean's horizon, she found the ship that all the chaos was a about.  
  
"Oh my god..." She was honostly speechless. The ship was much bigger than theres. It would be impossible to flee. Anna ran down the ship to her father. And when she turned around, they were half there.  
  
" Father, their gaining fast! We have to fight!" Anna told him yelling over the noise.  
  
" Drop the anchors, men! Prepare for war!" Anna's father declared.  
  
Anna's blood felt cold. War? She wasnt able to think long enough to realize what this meant because not another second later, a scream was heard.  
  
" The pirates are boarding sir!"  
  
It was all happening too fast.  
  
" There here!" Another Sailor screamed before charging, fully armed.  
  
Anna was watching from a corner. It looked as if the Captain has boarded. She wanted an adventure, maybe this was it. Maybe her request was heard...Maybe this was her destiny.  
  
The man that looked like the Captain was handsome... in a swash-buckling sort of way. Not quite a clean shave but you could tell he did his best.  
  
Anna ran towards the pirate, grabbing his arm. She stared him in the eye suddenly realizing how beautiful they were.  
  
" Take me with you!" Anna said without thinking fully. How could she? Not five minutes was she lying down bored and depressed.  
  
" Wot?" The man said confused.  
  
" Take me hostage! Take me on your ship, I cant stand this life any longer! Not a word to my father."  
  
He was thinking. After a long stare, the Pirates' Captain spoke.  
  
" We're taking her hostage! Wev got wot we wont. We're leaving!" He told his crew. " The crew is not to be harmed...We leave without fuss."  
  
Anna's father heard the declaration.  
  
" Anna! No! Please don't take her!"  
  
Anna looked at her father one last time, full of guilt but nonetheless, excepted her choice.  
  
His face full of horror. Anna never forgot that face. How could she? He was heart broken. His only daughter was taken away from him. A year of being aboard a pirate ship, the Captian and her fell in love. A year later, they had a child that Anna named...Terasa.  
  
Everything was well with those years with Captain John and Anna, until Terasa was around one.  
  
Anna's father searched the seas with all of Britain's armies and an uncountable amount of search parties. There search was finally over.  
  
Anna and the crew were found off the coast of Jamaica. When notice got out of where Anna and her crew was located, it became obvious that Anna could not stay and eventually, they found her, her "husband" and her crew of Pirates.  
  
It was an ambush attack, her father had a ship pass by as a harmless cargo ship, unknowing to the pirates, that it was, in fact, full of fully armed army soldiers.  
  
The crew had no choice but to give up and her father held a bullet to John's head.  
  
" Father, No! You shoot him and that will tie a bind to my suicide!" Anna screamed.  
  
" No, ye wont! Ye'v got a kid, Ann!" John yelled. " My lifes not worth yours.  
  
" You had a child with this swash-buckling scallywag?!" Her father was furious.  
  
" If you let him go, by sware..." Anna didn't want to finish the sentence but it was as if she had no choice. " I'll come with you." Anna's eyes fell to the floor.  
  
Her father thought it over and threw him to her.  
  
They looked at each other for a long while. Anna knew this mightve been the last time she was able to stare into his eyes. She couldn't take the pain. He would never be able to see his daughter. She would never see him again. Her head fell and began to cry.  
  
Johnothon lifted her head with his fingers on her chin.  
  
" Please dont cry..." Before a word could be spoken, Johnothon held her in a tight embrace kissing her gently. When they broke, Anna realized a tear was flowing down his cheek. Never did she see him cry....not once.  
  
Johnothon turned to her father. Looking into his eyes, like a man. " Your a very lucky man...To have a daughter like her. Take care of her." Her father said nothing. " I would like to give my Tera a parting gift."  
  
With all the money Tera's father had, he pulled out a gold ring, bearing a white pearl in the shape of a heart. He put the neckalace around Terasa's neck, the ring being to big for her to wear. " I was saving this for when you were older...but since this is the oldest im probably going to see you, ill give you it now." He kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes tight and another tear fell.  
  
The empathy eventually hit her father when he saw young Terasa. He turned to Johnothon.  
  
" I'm sorry it had to be this way." her father said simpithecically. It wasnt enough...Not at all, enough.  
  
Johnothon looked up at him again. " I'm sure you are." He said coldly.  
  
Hey, Thanx guys I really appreciate it! Heres the next bit. It's a WAY flash forward and now Teresa is now 17 where the the rest of the story be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Those were the last words that were exchanged before Anna's father took her to what her father called home.  
  
** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~  
  
Terasa grew up not knowing her father. She questioned her mother about him any time she could, but failed to get an answer each time. Anna was simply afraid that Terasa would run off in search of him and she would loose her like she lost Johnothon. Terasa still wore the ring her father gave her but with a whole different story her mother told her. Her mother raised her by herself, refusing to be wed to another lover. She simply couldn't.  
  
They also, being fairly wealthy, had butlers and maids to help with the things Anna could not. But the maids were more like family then maids. In fact, one of the maids were one of Tera's good friend, Carolyn. Not that Tera had a lot of friends. Her, as her mother, did not go out often  
  
Tera knew that her mother knew something about her father that she did not.  
  
" What was he like?" Tera asked her. " I have a right to know."  
  
" He was a good man, Terasa, please, not now." her mother said simply  
  
" Its never now, where is he now?" Tera pressed on. Maybe she'll slip. Bout time she does.  
  
" Anna, I don't know. Do you think I did id be sitting here 


	2. Chapter 1: A NearCaught Escape

Chapter 1:  
A Near-Caught Escape  
  
" Stop her! Don't let her get away! Thief!" a man yelled, running after a young women.  
  
" I do have a name!" She retorted half aggrivated.  
  
She ran faster, into the town and nearly tripped around the corner, but picked up her feet in a quick recovery and kept running.  
  
She wouldn't be running if she had her gun.pistol, sword.anything. The only thing she had on her was a dagger in her bodice. So only choice was to run.or risk loosing her only dagger. That was out of the question.  
  
She dodged the corner running to towards out of the town half out of breath, breathing hard. She could hear his voice from the back of her but kept running.  
  
The sea dock was near. Where was she to run to? Her ship was gone. Still running, she scanned the sea dock.  
  
There.  
  
" Oh.." she breathed, " Thank god!"  
  
She ran to the dock and saw a ship getting ready to leave.  
  
She ran up and made a huge leap and landed dead on the ship's dock, grabbing her knees to break the fall and crashed.  
  
She stood up, breathing heavily, and brushed the dirt of her blouse which was rather redundant seeing as it was a mess before then. The blouse was big on her but fit her look. Dark colored pants, slighty baggy fit her barely and was held up by a belt too big for her.  
  
She looked behind her where the man was left unable to chase her any longer. She smiled and waved in mimic.  
  
She surveyed the dock and noticed the crew. She step toward and they stepped back. She screwed up her face. This wasn't working.  
  
" Where be the Captain o' this ship?!" She demanded.  
  
A women stood on the gangplank of the ship. Shouting orders out to the crew. Her dark brown hair was tied in the back loosely and she was wearing a baggy parchment shirt, obviously not made for her, and dark pants with dark boots. Her hands were both wrapped in leather.  
  
"Would ye all bloody get a move on! I want to leave!" She yelled.  
  
Well then, theres the answer to that question, Tera thought.  
  
The crew looking at the stranger, about to laugh before simply pointing to the woman.  
  
The women looked down at the crew.  
  
"What's so funn...who are you?"  
  
The girl responded bravily, bowing slightly.  
  
" I be Teresa Blackheart.. call me Tera. I was having trouble loosing those men, there.and I be wonderin if i can sail with ye..I've lost me ship." She said smiling rather cheesishly  
  
The women took a glance at the man that was following the her before glancing back.  
  
"Willin' t' work for yer keep?"  
  
" Course, Captain.eh.dint catch yer name."  
  
She jumped off the plank, walking over to her, taking a few glances. "Vianne Carvelle...".  
  
She then nodded to the crew and they continued to set sail. Tera was speachless. She couldn't believe it. Just my luck, she thought. She couldn't help but to laugh a bit.  
  
The crew was staring at her just as flabbergasted as Tera was. but she soon snapped out of it glaring at them.  
  
" What are ye all starin at, wev got work!"  
  
Still, they stared but Tera wasn't sure it was for the same reason anymore.  
  
The captain stepped toward her, glaring at Tera before hitching up a playful Let-me-handle-this smile.  
  
" You can marvel at her beauty later, like she said, we've got work!" The captain said and the crew quickly began to hustle around and the ship and finally set sail. 


	3. Chapter 2: A talk with the Captain

Chapter 4: A talk with the Captain  
  
"They're just not use t' havin' new comers on board." She said, turning to Tera to have a word.  
  
Tera laughed. " 'Specially a women?"  
  
"Nah, they be use to women." She grinned a bit. "They better be by now..."  
  
" See'in is 'ow ye be a women, I should hope so. I was lucky ye happened te be 'ere or the famous Tera Blackheart would o' been caught."  
  
Vianne didn't catch on to the sarcasm.  
  
"Famous? Sorry lass but I 'ave never heard of ye so ye must not be that famous."  
  
She kicked a sleeping crewman, and at that, he jumped up quickly and began to work. Vianne turned her attention back to Tera.  
  
"But why were ye runnin'?  
  
Tera laughed. "Not 'round 'ere im not. More like infamous....but eny way, av stolen somefin tha' was rightfully mine." She showed her the ring.  
  
It was gold bearing a white pearl cut in the shape of a heart. Tera held it in her fingers, feeling the texture of it. A smile beared across her face.  
  
"Pirate stole it from me.'e sold it to a man round 'ere en ah found 'im and took it back." She kissed it before continuing. " Means o' lot te me, this ring."  
  
"Are ye married?" She asked with a brow raised, glancing at the ring for a second before turning her attention out to the sea.  
  
"Or is it like family heirloom?"  
  
Tera stared at the ground, and her smile faded. " Actually...it be a ring me da' gave me when i was a young lass." She looked up again and smiling once again. " But um fine."  
  
"Well then it was right fer ye t' take it." She smirked a bit.  
  
"We be 'eadin' to a lil' place called Port Royal, 'eard there be a lot of shine to be found."  
  
Tera laughed. " Aye, there is."  
  
"O' course it's probably cursed..but no one's ever tried to be takin' it to find out if it be true or not." She grinned a little.  
  
"Think ye'd be up fer the challenge of taken a bit?" Tera grinned back. " O' bit?" She snickered. "Le's go fer the lot o' it."  
  
"That's what I wanted to 'ear lass." She paced around the deck, making sure everyone was doing their jobs. "Should take us nearly 2 weeks to make it there."  
  
Tera followed her holding her hands together behind her back. " Thas o' right. Not like a got a place te be goin eneway." "So what makes ye so infamous?" Vianne asked with a grin, looking out to the sea one more time.  
  
"Well...actually it not be me but the crew i was with. Brought a bad influence upon me.mostly why they marrooned me. Dint like that way I thought. Bloody traitors, the lot o' them."  
  
She raised a brow. "The crew you was with? Well who were they?"  
  
" Well, I be a gurl tha' follows by the code, while they...well, they bare no rules. They killed every en enyone they saw or looked at them. When we be plunderin a ship, they dont wait te see if they surrender. Had a talk with them 'bout it en they dint take it so well so they left me on an island te die."  
  
"Sounds like a charmin' lot o' pirates...no wonder why everyone be out to kill us..." She laughed a bit..."But ye got off the island at least."  
  
"Yeh.Me bein a charmin lady." She paused putting her hand to her chest, fluttering her eyes a bit. " ah hitched a ride with o' couple o' pirates tha' happened te be sailing by. I flagged em en got te land. Thas why i be left without me ship. Blasted scallywag bastards of a crew stole it....or took it, rather."  
  
"Seems the only way pirates be gettin' a ship is by stealin one...too bloody lazy to win it or make one." She looked at her, nodding her head a bit. "I be sorry to hear about yer ship...maybe I can help ye steal it back." Tera bowed in respect. " Tha' be very helpful. Ah thank ye again."  
  
Vianne held out a finger, pointing it indirectly at Tera  
  
"I only said a maybe...but I be sure me crew is up for a good tussle." She leaned down, resting her elbows on the railing.  
  
"Ye wouldn't happen to be a cook would ye?" 


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner with the Captain

Chapter 3:  
Dinner for the Captain  
and  
the crew  
  
Tera smerked. Am I a good cook? That's the dumbest question ive heard all day.  
  
" Well, back when i be living me wealthy life, i heard i was pretty good ."  
  
"Well I 'ope ye haven't lost it lass, because the crew be hungry..." She looked at her with a grin. "Gotta earn yer keep."  
  
Tera grinned back. " Enething ah can do, i will."  
  
"Then let me show ye around, then I be taken ye to the kitchen." She pushed herself up and walked down the hold, motioning to the left. "The cabins be over there." She then pointed to a larger room. "An..that be me cabin, and if ye'd like you can stay with me...seein' as how ye be the only lass on the crew, besides me of course...might be a bit safer."  
  
Tera caught glimpse of some of the pirates aboard the ship. She smiled nervously.  
  
" Aye, i be likin' that." Tera added hastely.  
  
She laughed a bit. "Good, there be plenty o' room..." She walked to the left pointing to various rooms before stopping. "Here be the mess hall and right here be the kitchen." She said as she opened up a door next to the mess hall.  
  
Tera entered the kitchen and surveyed it. She looked through the cabinet looking at what she had to work with.  
  
" And what shall i cook up, Captain?"  
  
"Somethin'." She a bit. " Un no' picky, anythin' without bugs in it." She stuck her tongue out as if she were gagging, thinking of the chef before.  
  
Tera laughed. " Ye don' have te be worryin 'bout tha'. Thats half the reason i volenteered." Tera imitated a male pirate's raspy voice. " ' They hold lots o' protein.'. Te hell with 'im. Ah dont want te 'eat' bread en feel 'crunchy.' "  
  
Vianne chuckled a bit. "Very good, well...there should be everythin' ye need...I'll be up on the brig makin' sure the crew's not all drinkin or sleepin."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tera stopped her. " Where be John- the John?"  
  
"John?" She thought for a bit before laughing. "Oh...two doors down and to the right."  
  
" Aye, ah was a bit scared i 'ad te do it over board."  
  
She shook her head. "Can't give the boys a show now can we?" She then nodded, heading up to the deck.  
  
Guess i be by me lonesome.  
  
Hours had passed when Vianne walked down the hold.  
  
"The crew be wonderin' if yer done..."  
  
" Great tim'in. Dinner is served."  
  
"Ah, good! Do ye be needin' help to carry it out to the mess hall?"  
  
Tera grabbed up a plate, "Help would be appre'shated."  
  
"Oh be careful, they already be in the hall....just watch yer arse..." She picked up two plates, balancing them on her hands as she walked out to the mess hall, setting them down. "All of ye thank Tera fer the food!"  
  
The crew shouted their thanks before quickly digging in.  
  
Tera took her seat near the Captain and began shoving food down her throat. " Glad ye all like it." She said, from the side of her mouth.  
  
The crew grinned a bit, quickly cleaning off all the plates. "They 'aven't had a meal with unstale bread fer a while..."  
  
Tera looked around at the the crew and chuckled.  
  
" Its quite obvious."  
  
"Well they're men...so they eat enough as it is..." She smirked a bit, hitting a stray hand that was creeping over to her still full plate.  
  
She looked at the man and told him away. " Ye know there be no need for that! There's plenty te go 'round."  
  
He gave her a light glare before taking a bite out of a piece of bread. " Bloody crew..." she muttered to herself, looking at the food. She refused to eat until the crew was back to work.  
  
" There be enythin' wrong with the food, Captain?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothin'...just waitin'....Cap'n should always eat last."  
  
" Tha' be true, miss." Tera answered with all respect.  
  
She glared at the crew, all rubbing their bellies. They saw her glare and quickly stood, rushing to get back to work. "I think a bunch o' rum bottles would be smarter than them..."  
  
Tera laughed, standing to take up the dishes left by the crew. " I wonder if i should answer tha'."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Night has fallen and Tera went up to Vianne's cabin. When she entered, she immediately noticed a change. Completely different from those slob's cabin she said to herself.  
  
" Yeah, I be much neater then them." Vianne said, noticing that Tera was gocking at the neat room she was in.  
  
" Well, best rest up while ye can...we 'ad a nice night...but tomorrow could be wicked."  
  
" Right then."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Dawn rose...Vianne was already up, sitting at her desk, glancing at piles of maps. "Bloody thing..."  
  
Tera woke up and yawned. " Wha' was tha' 'bout bloody things?"  
  
"These maps are so bloody dirty ye can't see where which direction ye should be goin in..."  
  
" Well then, um guessing ye should be getting enother one, aye?"  
  
"Well if ye know where I could get me a map or two that would be nice...it's a good thing I know where we be headin'..."  
  
" A very good thing."  
  
She yawned, letting her head fall onto the desk. "Has it been 2 weeks yet?" She groaned.  
  
" Ah dont think so, les theres been a warp in time." She said half sarcastly bearing a smile.  
  
"Do ye think me an' this crew will make it?" She laughed a bit. "I won them an' this ship on a bet..."  
  
Tera laughed heartily. " A bet? Oh thas good. Ye be wondrin' why the slobs. What kinda bet wasit?"  
  
"Card game..The guy was upset when he lost..Don't see why.."  
  
Tera laughed again. " Not much o' a crew, aye?"  
  
"Not at all...they're complete idiots...I guess the man was more concerned about losin' his ship..." She lifted her head up, scooting back in her chair to prop her feet on the table. "Oh well, at least they don't complain...much."  
  
" Yes, Thas ol' ways a good thing." Tera walked out of the room and on deck. She stared at the water below her, hypnotized by the waves. She was staring very intently, looking serious and rather sad.  
  
Where are ye. Do ye even want te be found?  
  
She took the ring out of her pocket and placed it on her finger and left it at that, turning sharply, walking swiftly. One of the crew mates looked at her with a grin, licking his lips.  
  
" Keep your brain on yer work an not me ya landlubberin' seaturtle!"  
  
He laughed a bit, blowing her a mock kiss before going to work.  
  
Seeing this from the corner, Vianne stomped up to the deck with a groan, looking at the crew. "And it wasn't a dream..." She grumbled. "STOP STARIN' AND WORK!"  
  
Tera turned away, discusted in them and walked to the captain. " Such a perverted crew ye got."  
  
"They're men..." she said, clearly liking the phrase to describe them.  
  
" Yes, thank god all men arent like that."  
  
"Only the ones on a ship or the ones gettin' drunk." She laughed a bit, before simply falling over on the deck with a groan. "Why am I a cap'n?"  
  
" I dunno..why do ye ask?"  
  
"Just wonderin'....I could be living in a nice lil home, cookin' and cleanin' fer a fat husband right now..." She laughed a bit.  
  
Tera laughed. " Now why would ye want te do tha'?"  
  
"...So I wouldn't be in charge of a bunch o' fat and lazy men?"  
  
" So why dont ye retire, ah wonder?"  
  
"Because I 'ave no where to go..." She managed to stand up, stretching a bit. 


End file.
